The present invention relates to a workbench. More particularly, the present invention relates to a workbench which is operated very fast.
A conventional workbench has a fixed clamping block and a movable clamping block which is driven by a screw rod. It is cumbersome to rotate the screw rod until the fixed clamping block and the movable clamping block clamp an article tightly.
An object of the present invention is to provide a workbench which can be operated very fast.
Accordingly, a workbench comprises a bench frame, a rack seat disposed on the bench frame, a screw rod, a positioning block, a first sliding seat, a second sliding seat, a first panel, a second panel, a first clamping block, a second clamping block, and a handle bar. The rack seat has a through hole and a slide slot. A T-shaped sleeve, a hollow shaft, a coiled spring, and the positioning block are disposed in the slide slot of the rack seat. The T-shaped sleeve has a threaded hole and a threaded aperture. The screw rod has a distal end. The screw rod passes through the through hole of the rack seat, the positioning block, the hollow shaft, the coiled spring, and the threaded hole of the T-shaped sleeve. The distal end of the screw rod is connected to the handle bar. The positioning block has a plurality of inner grooves, and two rows of inner serrations. The hollow shaft has two rows of outer teeth. The first sliding seat is disposed on the T-shaped sleeve. The second sliding seat is disposed on the positioning block. The first panel has a first round hole and a first through aperture. The second panel has a second round hole and a second through aperture. The first clamping block has a first bottom post inserted in the first round hole of the first panel. The second clamping block has a second bottom post inserted in the second round hole of the second panel. A first rivet passes through the first through aperture of the first panel, the first sliding seat, and the threaded aperture of the T-shaped sleeve. A second rivet passes through the second through aperture of the second panel, the second sliding seat, and the positioning block. The shaft engages with the positioning block.